


Towards Your Hearts

by Lady_Katana4544



Category: Mass Effect Trilogy
Genre: Canon-Typical Violence, Established Relationship, Multi, Spectre Requisitions Rare Pair Exchange 2018, Threesome - F/F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-27
Updated: 2018-02-27
Packaged: 2019-03-24 15:41:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,205
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13814277
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lady_Katana4544/pseuds/Lady_Katana4544
Summary: In which Shepard makes a visit while Garrus and Tali both decide on who they want.





	Towards Your Hearts

**Author's Note:**

  * For [nanrea](https://archiveofourown.org/users/nanrea/gifts).



The door to the main battery opens with a near soft hiss and Tali looks up from the data pad that she had been reading over a sleeping Garrus’s shoulder. Tali tilts her helmet slightly in a silent greeting and Shepard’s lips quirk just slightly upwards in response as she moves towards them.

“Don’t mind me, I just came here to check on the battery readouts. Oh… Is he finally asleep?”

Personally, Tali felt that was a bit of lie on Shepard’s part, but she didn’t feel like calling the woman out on it. Not when the woman already have enough to deal with on her shoulders and she didn’t need her friends adding accusations to her stress. And really she didn’t mind that Shepard came down to see them. Garrus also didn’t mind that their leader and friend came into their space to see them.

Really though Tali found Shepard’s presence to be quite soothing and comforting. It’s not something that she would say to the woman out loud, but she’d like to think that Shepard already knows that.

“Yeah. To borrow one of your Human sayings, he finally “crashed” hard after that last mission.”

She watches as Shepard’s dark lips become a thin line before the woman eventually nods.

“It was a rough one I agree. I’m to see that he’s resting after it.”

Quietly, Tali looks Shepard up and down. Taking in the new stress lines around her mouth and the darkening skin under her eyes.

“Will you be sleeping soon, Shepard?”

Shepard nods once and something pulls at Tali’s heart at the blank mask now settling on the woman’s face. 

“I’ll try to catch a few hours if I can after I check some things.”

She watches at Shepard glances at one of the readout stations for the main gun battery before looking at her.

“You should get some sleep as well, Tali.”

“I will.”

Shepard’s lips quirk upwards at the corner again like she wants to smile and Tali finds herself struck in that moment by just how beautiful the woman is in that moment. And by how badly she wants to take care of Shepard; to let her friend know just how much she (and Garrus too) loves her.

The doors to the battery slide open and Tali blinks, releasing a soft breath as she watches Shepard depart. She then glances down at Garrus and finds him watching the door as well, before he looks up at her with soft smiling eyes.

“Well then.”

His mandibles flutter slightly in response.

“I think we should talk.”

Garrus sighs softly as he sits up next to her on his cot and glances towards the doors that Shepard had just walked through.

“Agreed.”

 

0

She had thought it was her imagination playing tricks on her whenever she spotted Tali and Garrus watching her. How they were always nearby and ready to volunteer on running a mission with her.

Or how Garrus would always be ready with a bottle of water for her after she got done sparring with Vega.

Or Tali sometimes coming to her quarters and bringing up some food with her that she would insist that Shepard needed to eat.

Shepard had no idea what any of it actually meant and she liked to think that she wasn’t completely dense when it came to relationships of the romantic sort. She knew that Garrus and Tali were together, had accidentally almost walked into them having a romantic moment or two on her ship.

She was a bit unsure of how to take their attention on her. They were both her friends of course and she liked them very much more than a friend probably should, but she didn’t know what it was exactly that they wanted with her. Neither did she want to break their own relationship with each other.

0

“So.”

“So..”

She huffed through her mask filters as she wraps one arm around his middle and he chuckled softly as his mandibles fluttered gently. They had managed to find a quiet little corner in among mess of other bodies that made up the refugee center on the Citadel.

“Do you think we can convince Shepard that we like her as more than just friends? To become an equal member of this relationship?”

He shrugs one shoulder slightly.

“I have no idea. Based on what little research I’ve managed to do over the years without attracting their attention... Humans have confusing ideas on what they consider for love and romance. In potential partners.”

“Yeah. I’ve noticed the same in my own research as well.”

“Indeed.”

She sighed again and embraced her lover.

“Do you think that she’ll accept both of us then, Garrus?”

Armored arms move and gently embrace her in return and gently she rests her head down on his shoulder.

“I don’t know, Tali. We won’t know until we try. Knowing Shepard though, she might make us work for it.”

Tali snorts in agreement as silence slowly falls around them as they watch Shepard sleep on the other side of a one-way mirror of a room that EDI, Joker, and Traynor had convinced – bullied more like – the doctors to give them access to, so that they could watch over Shepard.

0

She wakes up with a soft groan and blinks blearily at the cracked ceiling above her, listening to the sounds of the machines around her. After awhile she groans softly as one of her hands twitches in just the wrong way, bringing movement to her side. Tali’s purple mask floats into view above and she grins as someone else moves away.

“Hey there pretty Tali. You’re looking fine today.”

Tali laughs brightly and then looks away from her as someone snorts loudly. She knows that snort, but it hurts to move her head even a little as Tali looks back at her.

“Why thank you, Shepard. I’m glad to see that you’ve decided to join us in the waking world.”

Shepard coughs once and tries hard not to wince as Garrus floats into view on her other side.

“Glad to be back, Tali. Hey Garrus.”

Garrus nods slightly and she hears the grin in the voice.

“Shepard, glad you could join us. Don’t worry Tali and I are here to take care of you. Well I mean if you’re alright with that and once these Alliance doctors release you from their claws.”

She hears the question in his voice and notes the way that Tali moves stiffly as if she were trying to protect herself from Shepard’s response if it was negative in some way. And really her muddled little brain was tired, but she did know what she wanted and that was the two dorks hovering above her. Shepard licks her lips with a heavy tongue.

“Yeah. I’d actually like that guys.”

Tali makes a delighted little noise and Garrus chuckles as she felts one of his hands brush gently against her cheek.

“Good, because you’re stuck with us, Shep. Neither of us are going anywhere without you.”

 

It’s only later that she realizes just how content she feels with Garrus and Tali. Definitely not something that she would trade away for anything in the galaxy.


End file.
